Delirious Love
by DevaRyder
Summary: Ryder starts to fall in love with Unique. Over the course of the year. There Friendship turns into Romance. And Rynique is born.
1. Confusion

Sitting in the back, like the always. Wade...Unique...I still don't know how to classify Unique. I respect his/her choice. However, cannot begin to understand how to classify her. He is a he and He is a she. It is beyond confusing.

Right now, he/she is performing an amazing rendition of "Good Man" by some chick named India Arie. I think, she is from Africa or something. I know is something in me, feels different. I can't understand is this feeling.

After practice, I decided to meet up with the guys. I am walking to the door to exit the school and see Kitty waiting for me there. Here we go again. Probably her gloating in my face again that Jake won Marley.

"So. Ryder?"

"Kitty? What you want now? Gonna bring up Marley choosing Jake for the tenth time."

"No. Is it true, you gotta a crush on Pre-Opt Chaka Chan?"

"What? Me? No, I am straight."

"You sure? It seemed to me you wanted all her jelly. I guess, what they say is true. Glee Club does turn the good ones queer."

"Kitty, I don't like Unique like that. Okay?"

I start to walk away from her. Leaving her there.

Truth is, I don't know how I truly feel for Unique. I am straight, but I just can't begin to grasp these emotions, I have for her. Does that make me, Bi-Curious? Or Confused?

Finally, I made it to the Lima Bean before I went walk is roughly fifteen minutes from Mckinley. So, it ain't that bad.

Blaine, Sam, Artie were there sitting at the table next to the cash register. Jake and Joe, weren't able to make it. Joe had some religious convention to attend. Jake had to help Marley with some project. Feelings I have for Marley are still strong. However, she made her choice. That choice being Jake. Then, there is Unique: Smart, Sassy, Excellent Singer, and still a...Man!

"Well...Are you gonna sit with us? Or, are we gonna have to go get you?"

Blaine snaps me out of my trance.

"oh yea...Be right there."  
"Ryder, where have you been?"

Sam is always so noisy. That is what makes him Sam.

"Sorry, I was late. Kitty stopped me to talk."  
"Oh. So, you finally fell under her web?"  
"What do you mean? Like dating her?"  
"Well duh. She has kinda been all over you."  
"Kitty and I, are never gonna be..."  
"He probably not over Marls."

Artie always says the stuff no one wants to. It is the part that makes him real and cool.

"I am over Marley, Artie."

All of the sudden, I see Unique dead centered. With her Aretha Franklin wig and platinum purple dress. She wore today. Why is she poping up? This is just becoming a recurring nightmare.

"Yo dude, we kind of still here."  
"Didn't get that much sleep last night.

"Hot Damn. I wonder why..."

"Enough about my love life. What have you guys been up to?"

After a couple of hours, of Sam's amazingly bad impressions. Blaine plotting against Mrs Sylvester. And Artie talking about his League of Legends guild. I asked, Blaine for a ride home. I live, kinda far and it was already late.

"Ryder, so you don't like Kitty?"

"For the last time, I do not like Kitty! She is Puck's territory. Probably, the only one who could handle her."

Tired of people thinking I like Kitty. Kitty is alright, but she is a little too much to handle. Even for me.

"Just curious. Haven't been yourself since Marley chose Jake."

"She has nothing to do with anything!"

Truth is, Marley is always on my mind. Along with Unique...

"Fuck Ryder! Calm it down. I was just asking. Besides, I could use you to get rid of Becky. She has been all over me. Been all over my nuts, since I joined the Cheerios."  
"Artie is single?"

"I tried. She thinks, she is too good for him."

"Wow. That is sad. When Becky, thinks she is too good for someone."

"I know right."

As we drive up to my house, I noticed that my Mom is home. However, my Dad hasn't come back yet. Probably another long day at the office again...

"Ryder?",

Making me turn around while in concentrate. I was halfway up my driveway and went back to his car.

"Blaine?"

"Umm...Just wanted to tell you. You know, you can talk to me. You know, if anything is bothering you."

"I'll make sure you're the first person. Okay dude."

As he drives, I walk up to my door. What the hell? 'You know, you can talk to me.' What does is that supposed to mean? Does everyone think, I like Unique. Or, he could think I am emotional fucked from Marley.

"Hello, Hunny."

I was too preoccupied to realize; I was standing inside my house already. My mom was right in front of me.

"Hi Mom, can't talk right now. Got a lot of homework."  
"Oh k..."

I run up to my room and close the door. Leaving myself with my thoughts.

I lay on my bed trying to clear my thoughts. I start to think about what am I going to sing for my Regional's solo audition song.

I start to imagine Unique's performance again. Is it because I want Unique. Or, is it because my mind is playing tricks on me? Today has been a rollercoaster of feelings.

Also, there is Marley. With her light brown hair. Amazing Blue eyes. Her striking timid personality that doesn't fail to ever make me feel happy inside.

What am I saying? Jake won. Marley is Jake's girl. I promised them, I wouldn't try anything anymore. I should stop torturing myself. And sleep on it.

I fall asleep...

"Hello Love."

Unique fills my dreams.


	2. Wondrous

Last night was nightmarish. Unique invaded my dreams. She was there talking to me. I was left paralyzed. Unable resist he/she's gaze. Could my subconscious be trying to tell me something? Got to stop thinking about Unique. Need to focus on my solo audition for regionals.

While taking the bus to school, all I could think about was what song to sing for my audition. Paramore song? Nah. "All too well" by Taylor Swift? Nah, too depressing. Come On think... "Scars" by Papa Roach.

School was incredibly drill, never able to concentrate because of my dyslexia. My control over it is improving. Yet, it is still difficult to decipher what the teacher is writing.

Walking into the Glee Classroom, I notice Brittany, Tina, Jake, Marley, and...Unique are already there.

"Hey Ryder"

"Hey Tina"

"How was your day?"

"Good and yours"

"Tiresome. I picked out my song for the Audition."

"What did you pick? Not another Elton John. Is it?"

"No not another, Elton John song. It is a secret."

"I can't wait. My audition is today. The song could relate to some people."

"Nice. haha."

Tina has been one of my closests friends. I have ostracized myself from the Glee Club since getting rejected by Marley.

"Okay. Let's get started. Mrs Pilsbury will be here to help me decide the soloist, duet, and group number leads."

Mr Schue is such a great teacher. Thanks to him leaving Finn in charge when he went on vacation. I am in the Glee club now.

"You best believe, Unique will be the soloist."

I couldn't help to smile at that. Unique is so confident in her own abilities. She is a prime example of what a soloist is. Whatever...

"You mean, I will win the solo."

Tina and Blaine say together in unison. Happened to be very creepy more than opportune.

"Here, we go again. Blina, thinking they are better than everyone else again."

"Want to know something, Unique? I have sat in this choir room for the past four years. Watching everyone stand in front, time after time taking the lead. It is my time to shine."

Damn. Never have I seen Tina like this.

"so..."

"I am tired of everyone walking over me. This is my time. Rest of you guys, can sit in the back for once."

"Well, with that being said Tina come up and sing your solo."

"With Pleasure Mr. Schue."

"I will be singing a song that many can related to."

Why was she looking at me?

hands down i'm too proud for love but with eyes shut it's you i'm thinking of but how we move from A to B? it can't be up to me 'cause you don't know eye to eye thigh to thigh i let go

What the hell, is she trying to tell me here? Is this some sort of joke? This is so not cool Tina.

ooo-ooo...

and for you i keep my legs apart and forget about my tainted heart and i will never ever be the first to say it but still I, yes you know I..I..I.. i would do it, push a button pull a trigger, climb a mountain jump off a cliff, 'cause you know baby i love you love you a little bit i would do it, i would say it i would mean it, we could do it it was you and i and if only i..

come here, stay with me stroke me by the hair 'cause i would give anything, anything to have you as my man [x2]

a little bit, a little bit a little bit in love with you but only if you're a little but, a little bit, little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me

By the end of her performance, I am in a complete state of disarray. It was a very good performance. But, inside I am like what the f ck is she trying to tell me. Was she just looking at me for support? I have no idea, but if she wasn't. What the fuck does that song have to do with me?

"Way to go, Tina."

"Thanks, Mr Schue."

"So how did I do?"

"You did very well, Tina. Sorry Tina."

"Apology accepted."

"Okay. Next up Ryder.", Will says.

"Should be interesting. Another Elton John song serenade to Marley."

"It is..."

"Kitty grow up."

Out of nowhere, Jake responded to Kitty. I wasn't expecting that because I did try to get with his girlfriend. The glee club is so confusing. This is so confusing.

"Just let Ryder sing the song."

"Thank you. This song is very personal to me."

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut My weakness is that I care too much And my scars remind me that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down And I just wanna be alone I'm pissed cause you came around Why don't you just go home Cause you channel all your pain And I can't help you fix yourself You're making me insane All I can say is

I tried to help you once Against my own advice I saw you going down But you never realized That you're drowning in the water So I offered you my hand Compassions in my nature Tonight is our last stand

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

I can't help you fix yourself But at least I can say I tried I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life I can't help you fix yourself But at least I can say I tried I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

"Ryder everybody!"

Everyone in the crowds claps except Marley.

"You may sit back down, Ryder."

"Emma and I, are going to choose the Soloist. We will tell you guys tomorrow. Class Dismissed."

I storm out of the choir room. Without saying bye to anyone. I go to my Mom's car and shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom."

"Ryder, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Mom. I spent months trying to hide my feelings for Marley. I finally admit to her, 'I love you.' But, she had a boyfriend and ended up choosing the boyfriend."

I am not going to tell her about the Unique situation.

"Ryder, when you love a girl who is not obtainable. You have to make her obtainable."

"What?"

"When you love someone. If they are unattainable. You need to find ways to make them attainable. If that doesn't work, that means they are not meant to be."

Something about that clicked in my head. Can I be fighting off something, I can't have with something I don't want?

My mom and I, continued talking about our days. Until we got to the house. Dad was working a long day again.

"Thanks for the talk, mom."

After Homework, I lay on my bed. Thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow. I really hope, I have the solo. I need to redeem myself. I want to regain the respect of the choir room back. I feel like I have alienated myself from the others. Only people, I really talk to are Blaine, Artie, Tina, and Kitty when she comes to me.

I really dread, if I get the duet spot. If you try out for the solo, you are still eligible for the other parts. If I don't get the solo, then I want it to go to Tina. She deserves the solo. And, if she doesn't get it. Unique should have it. Out of everyone, Unique is the best singer. Hopefully, I will not get stuck with Marley. That will be bad.

I am stressing out too much. I just need to sleep on it.

While thinking about the next days events, I start to drift off into slumber.

"Ryder, I love you."

Marley...


	3. Setlist

Fucking Kidding Me?! Now Marley is invading my dreams? I need some meaning behind my madness. Marley and Unique, have something in common to trigger these dreams. Can I want them? Subconsciously? Why Unique though? Out of everyone in the Glee club. Why he/she?

Mr Schue told us all to come to his house to show the setlist for Regionals. Nervous as hell. I really want the solo as a redemption for my self-ostracization. I just do not want to be stuck in a duet with Marley.

Time after Time, all I crave is acceptance. People write me off as an A-Hole., Truly, I am trying my best to do the right. I mean well all the time; yet, people fail to see it. Accepting myself is hard, while others don't. I have flaws. I accept that. Really who isn't?

First, to arrive to Mr Schuester's house. Great...

"Hey Ryder."

"Hey, Mr Schue. haha.",

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing Much. Mr Schue?"

"Yes?"

Hopefully Mr Schue, can give me some decent advice. Teaching is what he is good at. Everyone has told me he is the best teacher at school to go to. Like when you have a problem.

"I need to ask you something. It is impotant."

"What is it, Ryder?

I can't mention the thing with Unique. He will probably send me to a specialist to help me sort out my feelings or something. I have too many problems already to deal with. I can't deal with another in the form of a psychologist.

"You didn't give me the duet with Marley. Did you?"

"No Ryder, I am aware of what had happened between you two. I wouldn't do that yo any of you guys, if in same situation."

Thank you, Lord. That is only half the battle. I know, I got the solo. It is a given now. I have to start working on my song for regionals...

"Thank you. Sometimes, I feel out-of-place in Glee club. After Marley choosing Jake, I feel so ashamed and embarrassed.

"We all have been there. It is called LOVE. When someone loves a person, they usually have something the other lacks. Thus, completing you and making you whole."

"That is true. I guess..."

To be honest, I have no idea what he just said. It is confusing. If that is true, why are divorces so common. Does that mean the whole was cracked? ha.

"Just keep your head high. You'll find your other half Ryder. Just have patience.."

"What happens if I don't?"  
"You will. Trust me."

The rate, I am going. It looks like I will never find my other half. Because she is already taken.

Everyone started to show up: Tina and Joe, Marley and Jake, Unique, Artie, Kitty, Sam and Brittany, Blaine, and Sugar.

"All those who auditioned, did very well. You all will be in the spotlight. To shine. Either the soloist, singing the duet, or leading the group number."

"We're all winners, in some way or another?"

"No shit, Caveman Brow."

I roll my eyes, in disgust. Fighting with Kitty is pointless. All she does is respond with another insult. I am starting to see why Puckerman likes her.

"Kitty, retract the claws."

Tina always fights my battles now. Makes me feel less than a man. To have a girl fight for me. Is that sexist?

"Yes Ryder, all who auditioned got a part. Now that everyone has calmed down. Time to reveal the Group leads and song."

I am guessing, knowing Schue it is gonna be an old rock song. Maybe Queen...

"Brittany, Tina, Marley, and Blaine; will lead our dance heavy rendition of "Here I go again" by Whitesnake.

This should be interesting. My dad has old Whitesnake albums. Also, "Here I go Again" happens to be my favorite song from them.

Everyone seems very pleased with Schue's choice of a group number.

"Whitesnake is what my mom, called our gardener."

People were too busy, talking to hear what Brittany said. Can't if she is more random or airheaded.

"Time to announce the duet who will be performing "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.."

The perfect song for Jake and Marley. It will take a million years for Marley to get through his defenses. Also, ten breakups later.

Duet goes to Ryder and …"

I wonder who it could be. Brittany? Tina? Or even Kitty? Oh my fucking God. No Kitty please.

"Unique."

My body suddenly felt like it was twice its normal weight. Why Unique? Out of all the other "Girls." Why her? Doesn't make sense.

I look at Unique, who looks at me. I quickly look away. I know it must of pissed he/she off. But, I just have to apologize later.

"Now for the big reveal. Our Regionals soloist will be..."

Please let the solo go to Tina. She is the one who deserves it the most. It is her time to shine in the spotlight. Gangnam Style was a joke.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Everyone claps, while Tina is in shock.

"Mr Schue, you haven't given me an actual solo since "True Colors" four years ago. With that, it wasn't for a competition."

"I am fully aware, Tina. I feel bad for not using you sooner. I want to make it up by letting you decide your song to sing."

"Thanks, Mr Schue."

"You're welcome."

Tina mouths "Wow" to me, and I respond with "congrats."

Rest of the time there, I spent it talking to Tina. Also, watching Brittany try to connect ghosts in Schue's house. Btw, she thinks Mr Schue's house is haunted by dead evil gnomes. That is Brittany logic, I guess.

After completing all my homework, I decided to go lay down on my bed. Laying on my bed is where I get all my thinking done. It helps me solve most of my problems. Despite the fact, that they are Star Wars themed.

Regionals is looking to be quite interesting. High octane rock number in "Here I go again." Tina is gonna pick out her solo. Highly suspecting a ballad. Just guessing. haha. And there is my duet with Unique...Shoot me.

Worse of all, it will be "Heart Attack." Song talks about resistance towards falling in love. Just like I am now. I refuse to fall for either of them. I can't go back to that place, I was with Marley. Unique seems strong and independent. However, still a man.

Thank God. Tomorrow is Sunday. I don't have to face Unique until Monday. I need to think of what I should say to apologize to her for looking away like I did. It was wrong because she might consider it transphobic. That isn't cool. I do accept her as she is, but can't begin to process it.

Just realized, for once I referred to Unique as a girl. Should do it more often. As acceptance, to what she identifies herself as.

Sleep takes me over again...

"Hello Ryder"

Unique and Marley appear in front of me.

**...**


	4. Emotional Wreck

Dreams are meant to send you a distinct message. What are my dreams trying to tell me? First, Unique comes to me. Next, Marley visits me. Last night, both come to me. They are always the same. They both start with them in front of me.

Both confess their love for me. And I...Confess my love for them. With Unique, I am more fun and playful. Marley and I, are more serious and strict. With both of them, I am Playful and serious. Balanced.

Why am I the one who deserves to be tortured? All my questions are getting me nowhere. Leads to nothing. Just Confusion and Insanity. Action is something, I need to take. I need closure.

Tina is the best person to go. We are going to hang out later. She needs help picking out the perfect solo. She is the only one I can trust. Only one, who truly gets me now. The one who I can tell my problems to. Without judgement. Without her, I wouldn't be able to stand the Glee Club.

My mom drops me off at Tina's house. First, I had to complete all my chores...

*knock knock* I can hear footsteps and in a short amount of time. Tina opens the door.

"Hey Tina."

"Hey. How is it going?"

"Good and you?"

"I am pretty good."

By the time, I finished that sentence we are already in her room. Her house is pretty spacious. Two story, with her room on the left hand side near the door.

"So, I have narrowed it down to five songs."

"Wow. Tina that is such an accomplishment since when we talked yesterday."

She had six songs yesterday. hahaha. Tina is the worst person for picking a song. She can never make up, her mind.

"I sense some sarcasm in that last remark. haha."

"Nah. haha. I would suggest something... You should keep to your strong suit. Go with a ballad."

"I should. Huh?"

"How many of the songs are ballads."

"Umm. All five are ballads."

She gotta be fucking kidding me. Out of the five songs that are left. They are all ballads. This will be hard. Because she could probably sing all five really well.

"Really? lol"

"Trying my best here. It ain't easy. The soloist is the only who performs by his/herself. Judged the most critically."

"True. Umm."

Going to sit on her bed. The song list is there.

Song List

Crazy by Aerosmith

Uninvited by Alanis Morissette

Cry No More by Arcade

Angel by Aerosmith

Time is a jailer by Anouk

Looking at the song list. The song, I notice that sticks out to me is Angel.

"I have found the song, you should do. It will be the one you will probably knock out of the park."

"Which one is it?"

"Angel. I know, you are having a trouble getting Mike back. This is the perfect song to dedicate to him."

"Great Idea...My diva trip caused our break up. I have to show him the old Tina is back."

"That happens to everyone."

That is why me and Marley ended badly. Because, I let my emotions get the best of me. I kissed her without her permission and caused her confusion. I conflicted her, and she was perfectly happy with Jake.

"I have to prove to him that snarky Tina is gone. I need to show him that the real Tina is still here. This song is what will help me show him.

"Sounds like a good plan...Tina?"

"Yes?"

"I need help."

Here I go. Someone should dig my grave now. Might die. Due to excessive emotional baggage.

"I think...I might still be in love with Marley."

"Ryder. That is reasonable. Most people would after what happened between you two. It takes time to heal."

"That is not all."

"What else is there?"

Hardest part of all. To show, that I might also like Unique. Come on, Ryder. You can do this. Help is what you need.

"I also might like someone else. This one is more complicated. This person is …"

"Well, who is it?"

Tell her. Do it. Now!

"The person is Unique."

She turns her head to me. She was looking through Sheet Music.

"Unique? Weird. You do realize. Even though, she identifies herself as a Female. She still has male parts. Right?"

"Yes. I have no fucking clue. Where these feelings are coming from. It started, when Unique auditioned for the solo."

"I remember, you staring at her like in a trance."

"Kitty told me, she saw that to."

"What could this possibly mean?"

"Well. It means one thing. You are confused."

I thought, talking to Tina would help me. Not make me feel worse.

"That is not helpful, Tina."

"That is the best, I can think of. Well..."

"Well. What?"

"You could secretly like Unique. You write it off. Because you can't come to a realization..."

What the hell is she on? What Realization?

"What Realization? Sorry. This is too much to take in all at once."

Where is this going to?

"The realization is this...You're Bi-Curious."

"Huh?"

"You like Unique. But, you don't want to love her."

"That doesn't make sense. I am straight."

"You wanna think you are. Truth is..."

"What is the truth?"

I can't believe this happening to me. Why is this happening to me? I don't want this to be happening to me. I was doing so good. Until, I kissed Marley. That is when my life turned upside down.

"Truth is...Because you fear love."

"I fear love? I don't get that."

"Because, you don't want to be hurt. Think about what happened with Marley. You need a day to be with your thoughts. In order to, understand how you truly feel."

"I can't deal …"

I begin, to run out of her house. I faintly hear Tina telling me to wait. However; I am too rattled, to hear. I can't deal with this anymore. Dashing towards my house. I need to forget about this. Forget about Tina. Marley. Definitely forget about Unique.

Unique and I, are not an option. Tina got it wrong. No one truly knows. Who I am? I thought Tina did. But she doesn't.

I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life. Just myself with my thoughts. They are all I got. My mom tries her best. Yet, I can never see myself opening up to her. My dad is never there and would hate me having these thoughts about a guy in drag.

I get to my house and bolt to my room.

"Ryder, can you com..."

"Mom. I can't right now. I am very busy. I need to study for an exam."

I get to my room. I was running so fast; I didn't realize I was crying. I am so weak. So Stupid.

All my life, this happens to me. I find a source of happiness, then it gets ripped from me.

Marley was that source. Since the first day, right before the tryouts for Grease. With hair smelling like lavender and her body like Cinnamon. I might still love her. No! That is in the past now! I cannot!

Unique. There is Unique. Still a man. Tina has to have it wrong. I can't be Bi.

What if Tina is, right?

What about my family? How would they react? Probably disown me. Show them, I am a failure as a son. Liking someone of the same gender. Who plays "Dress up" in their eyes.

I go to my parents bathroom. I grab two pills from there. They are my dad's sleeping pills. They will knock me out and I won't remember my dreams.

Tomorrow, will be a dreadful day. Dealing with Tina, who probably hates me for leaving her house like that. Also, have to talk to Unique about the duet.

Thoughts pop into my head. Just as I take the pills.

I begin to drift off into sleep...

Silence.


	5. Mental

Sleep felt like an instant. Those pills were a bitch. They made it feel like I just laid my head down. Then, suddenly. I spring up to see sunlight shine on me. Which means...I have to get ready for school. To face Tina. Unique. And the rest of the glee club.

The effects of the pills are mildly severe. I try to get up to get ready. However, still groggy. It feels like I haven't had anything to eat in days. Dizzy and disoriented, I make my way to get some water and breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast, I listen to my mom babble about how she is worrying about me. Supposedly, I am becoming reclusive. Something about how that is the first sign in a suicidal teen. I told her, "I am not suicidal mom. Might feel lonely. But, will never put you through that."

I love myself. Just hate some of the shit, I do. Like kiss my former best friend's girl. Try to go after her. To get rejected. Becoming the outcast of the outcast. Now, apparently liking a... Forget it.

While taking the bus to school, I start to feel depressed.

Ditching Tina was messed up. I should've just stayed there and talked to her. But...It was just that the moment got to me. Like all my suppressed emotions exploded. Causing me to go into a state of panic. Leading to my fleeing her house.

Hopefully, she can understand. And won't be mad. Or maybe she is just pissed at me. Probably won't even talk to me. I deserve it.

Also, I have to apologize to Unique. For scoffing at her during the reveal of the setlist. I feel bad for that because I don't want her to feel like I am transphobic.

We are duet partners. Our differences need to be work through. For us to blend well. To help our chances of winning at Regionals.

Regionals is rapidly approaching. Meaning we need to buckle down as a team. We have to come together to beat Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. It is the only way.

I pray that I don't fuck anything up this time. Not letting down the team and my mom is my top priority. She said she will be there supporting me when we perform.

After school, I go to glee club to see Tina.

She is sitting in her usual spot in the back to the corner. She is smiling at me. Telling me to sit next to her.

I go over. Wait? Why is she smiling at me?

I sit down trying to collect my thoughts.

"Hey Ryder."  
"Hey Tina."  
"Good and you?"

Where is she going with this? Just seems weird that I ditched her. Yet, she seems like nothing happened?

"Great. I can't wait for my solo at Regionals. I wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

Here we go. Bracing myself for her yelling. Or hitting me with a frying pan. Something cartoonish.

"I wanted to apologize to you. For being too assertive."

"What..."

"Hey Glee!"

Crap. Just before I could finish. I get interrupted by Mr Schue.

"Regionals is only a week and half away. I have a feeling we are going to be more than ready for our clash against Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity."

"We barely started the group number. The duet hasn't even been started yet. Tina is the only one ready."

Sugar is a nice girl. However, she complains a lot. For someone who can't sing. Like really? Will knows what he is doing. He is a former national winner. Also, a national winning coach.

"Now Sugar. I know, we might seem like we are not ready yet. But, we will get there. Everyone is so determined and thirsty for the nationals trophy. We have tasted greatness once. We can do it again. I know we can."

"Mr Schue. We had Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and the last years seniors then."

"Tina we lost great voices. But, gain great voices at the same time. What made us Glee was that we got all these unique voices and blended them together. Our heart and determination is what got us to win last year."

Schue's words hit me in the core. Unity is needed. Once we come together we will win. Individually we are good. Together we are unstoppable. As one, no team can touch us. Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity won't stand a chance against us.

Attraction is this week's theme. Are you fucking kidding me? After finding out, I possibly like Unique. Will decides to bust out attraction as the theme for this week. At least, I don't have to sing to anyone particular. Definitely not to Unique or Marley.

After practice, I tried to avoid talking to Unique. Because I tried to walk to the door. To be blocked by her.

"Hey Ryder."

Oh my fucking lord. I don't want to deal with this.

"Hey Unique."  
"How you doing?"  
"Good. I want to apologize."  
"For?"  
"At Schue's house, I pretty much looked away from you smiling at me. It was wrong."  
"It no big. I get it. You are uncomfortable with me being transgender."  
"I am not uncomfortable with you being trans."

Technically that is not true. Because I don't comprehend it. But, it is because of the dreams.

"What is it then?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
"You know you have been a little off lately. Tell me what is it?"

She is being difficult. Should of never told her anything. I am so fucking stupid.

"It is nothing...Stop bugging!"  
"Shouldn't of said anything. Is it because I am Marley's best friend?"  
"Unique this has nothing to do with Marley. Stop it!"  
"Then what is it?"

Just as that moment. All my emotions spill over. Next thing I know. I am kissing Unique.

**"..."**


End file.
